I Thought She Loved Me
by nekonohime
Summary: Wocky visits Alita in prison after she is convicted of murdering Pal Meraktis. What will happen once he realizes that she broke his heart? Wocky/Alita oneshot.


_**This story takes place one week after the ending of Turnabout Corner when Alita Tiala is convicted and sent to prison. The narrative is told in Wocky Kitaki's point of view as he recollects the painful memories of these events.**_

* * *

June 24 2026, 9:00 AM

Central Prison- Visitor's Room

I sat in the visitor's room of the prison waiting for Alita to show up. Mom and Pops were there with me, since they were worried about me visiting her so much. They didn't want me to keep seeing her, but I refused to listen. I was madly in love with Alita, and I thought she loved me just the same. Boy, after that last visit with her, I was completely wrong about her.

Pops looked at me with his stern but caring eyes. He was worried about me still wanting to visit Alita like this. He turned his head to me in an attempt to say something, but he turned back away. He then looked at me again a few minutes later.

"Pops?" I asked him in an almost annoyed tone, "Why do you keep lookin' at me like that?"

He hesitated for a moment, then took a breath and replied, "Son... You're being foolish for still wanting to come up to this prison every day to see that girl. Did you even hear what Mr. Justice had said she'd done to you?"

"Shut up!" I snapped at him, "I don't believe all those lies! He was jus' tryin' to make her look bad! And now look at her! She's in jail thanks to him!"

Mom stood next to Pops and looked at me in the same worried tone as he. She didn't like what I had been doing either, and pretty much agreed with him about Alita.

"Wocky", She said to me, "You have to listen to us. Coming up here everyday has been pointless. Alita, she... Doesn't really-"

I interrupted her with, "What're you talkin' 'bout? I've been tryin' everyday to try to bail my Alita outta this dump! She don't deserve to be here! She was set up by them crazy court people!"

I then saw Mom turn toward Pops and whispered something to him that I couldn't hear. I figured she was telling him how stupid I was being while he agreed with her. They both then turned back to face me as we sat in more silence for the next few minutes.

The moments didn't last long when a security guard walked into the room with Alita by his side. She was in a prison uniform and her shoulder length hair was loose behind her, when I usually saw her wearing it in a topknot bun. The guard announced that she had been brought in as she sat down in the chair facing me behind a wall of glass. I excitedly went to sit down in front of her and began to make conversation with her.

"Alita! How are you today? I've been so worried about you being stuck in this prison, but don't worry, I'll bail you out soon!"

Alita just stared at me blankly, almost as if her soul was hollowed out of her body. It worried me a bit so I decided to ask, "Babe...? Is somethin' wrong...? You don't look so good."

"Why are you here?" She finally said in a cold tone.

I was taken slightly aback at what she had said. Usually, Alita would be very sweet and kind to me in her words. But for some reason, in this moment, she was acting quite the opposite. I was almost afraid to respond to her at this point, but I mustered up all the courage I had and gave her an answer.

"... What? I'm... I'm here to bail you out! You'll be free soon, I promise! Then we can-"

"Shut your trap", Alita snapped as she interrupted my sentence.

These words shocked me even more. Was I even speaking to the same person anymore? I honestly was beginning to get confused at this point. She continued to look at me with her harsh expression as she continued what she had to say.

"Why are you still coming up here to see me? Didn't you pay attention to the trial at all? I was convicted of murdering that disgusting, foul man Pal Meraktis, and I wanted to frame you for it."

Alita had repeated the same words that I heard the others in the courtroom say. They all called my darling little angel a... Cold blooded murderer. I couldn't stand to believe this, and I didn't. I wanted to believe that this was all a bad dream that I would wake up from.

"No", I said sternly, "I don't believe you! You're... You're an imposter! You're not the real Alita! You're just someone else pretending to be her! She would never say the things that you've been saying! Alita is a sweet, kind and gentle girl... The girl I've loved the most out of every one of them that I've known..."

The woman started to laugh at me scornfully. She clearly didn't take me seriously at all and just thought it was funny that I was saying all of these nice things about her at the time.

"Are you really being serious? You think that I'm not the real Alita? You really are deluded, aren't you?"

She then pressed her fingers together and smiled at me saying, "You really are just a poor, unfortunate soul trapped in a pathetic fantasy world. I'm sorry, but what you are seeing... Is the real Alita. There are no doppelgangers here. What I said now and what I said in court... It was all the truth."

Alita's words began to cut through me like a knife. They shot through me like that bullet that penetrated my heart for those six long months that I courted her. I was starting to realize her intentions, but I was still in denial. I didn't want to believe the things that she was saying.

"... Give her back", I said quietly.

"What was that?" Alita responded, still being as condescending as ever, "I can't hear you. You'll have to speak up."

I then lifted my head up slowly to face her, with her dark, hate filled eyes glaring back at me. I then completely lost it as I punched the glass and began to yell at her.

"Give her back! Give my Alita back you faker! How dare you pretend to be my future wife?"

Pops immediately ran up to me, grabbed me and held me back.

"Wocky", He yelled at me as I struggled to get away from him, "Stop! You're making a fool out of yourself! Just face it! She killed Dr. Meraktis!"

"Let me go!" I spat back, "That's not Alita! She... She can't be!"

Mom just stood there in shock as I was fighting with Pops. And during this whole scene, Alita continued to smile. That corrupted, demented, demonic smile. I was almost starting to believe my parents, but I still wanted to hang on to that last thread of hope that I had about Alita really loving me. Pops finally let me go when a security guard came into the room.

"Knock it off!" He said, "I'm going to have you all thrown out if you don't stop these shenanigans!"

"I'm terribly sorry about my son", Pops answered, "I'll make sure he doesn't cause any trouble again."

As the guard walked back out without saying a word, I turned back to Alita. She was still apparently enjoying seeing me make a fool out of myself. She then laughed softly as I heard her mutter something incoherent to herself. More likely than not it was about me. She then looked back at me and began to speak once again.

"Do you really think that I'm a faker? Really? Well, listen up... Like I said before, everything that happened, everything I said, everything your spineless lawyer told you... It was all the truth! Do I really need to tell you the whole story all over again?"

Alita then seemed to start losing her composure as the tone of her voice became less and less calm.

"You came into that clinic with that bullet trapped in your chest cavity. That sleazy doctor and I tried to take it out. We couldn't, so he decided to keep it a secret so we wouldn't get whacked. Then, I made a plan to marry you for your inheritance by waiting for you to die..."

"... However, when that family checkup came along, Dr. Meraktis discovered that the bullet was still inside of you... Boy, did you go off... So then... You decided to go after the poor old doctor... But not before I could get to him first!"

"I stole your pistol from you and went to pay him a little 'visit'... I wanted him to get rid of that medical chart so I could get rid of any evidence that I was involved in the surgery! Of course... The doctor, he... Simply refused to give me the chart, so he decided to attack me, throw me in a noodle cart in an attempt to toss me into a river to cover up my so called murder! Yes! That's what happened! Ha ha! I was almost the victim here!"

At this point, Alita was starting to completely lose it. I just sat there as I watched her completely break down as she continued to narrate the whole story of the murder.

"But you know what? I somehow lived! I woke up inside that noodle stand, and, oh, lucky me, the doctor was stupid enough to throw the pistol I had in there with me! So you know what I did next? When I heard you talking to him, I took aim of the gun and... BOOM! Hahahahahah! I shot that pathetic, idiotic man! And then I made the perfect plan to blame you for it! My plan was going so well..."

"Until I foolishly hired that toad brained attorney Apollo Justice! Yes! He was the one that ruined everything! He and that foppish rock star prosecutor figured everything out! I was so close to having the Kitaki's family fortune, but it was all taken away! Taken away! Hahahahahahahaha! Isn't that just hilarious?"

Alita continued to laugh psychotically as I continued to stare at her in complete shock and disbelief. I started to believe everyone at this point. There was no way I could not try to deny all of this anymore. It was just too ludicrous to even try to love someone like this any further. I turned my head to Mom and Pops, who had the same blank expression as I.

Soon a security guard came into the room and proceeded to escort Alita out of the room.

"Back to your cell, Ms. Tiala", He said to her as she continued her crazy show. He then turned to me and my family and said, "I think it's high time that you all leave. Ms. Tiala is in a very delicate state right now."

"I think that's an understatement", Pops whispered under his breath.

When Alita was gone, I still hadn't moved from where I had been standing. I felt sick to my stomach at the fact that I had wasted six month of my life with a woman that really didn't love me, and that all she was doing was waiting for me to die. I finally lost my composure as I passed out in a cold sweat, with the last thing I saw being Mom and Pops running to me as I fell.

_Thirty minutes later..._

Kitaki Mansion- Living Room

I came back into consciousness lying on the couch in my living room. I heard Mom gasp next to me as I sat up, trying to figure out what was going on.

"Wocky!" She said as she hugged me tightly, "Thank goodness you're alright! I was so worried about you after you had collapsed!"

"Mom", I said as my voice was muffled due to my head being tight against her chest, "I can't breathe!"

"Oh, I'm sorry", Mom said when she let go of me.

I didn't say anything after that. I just began to drown in my thoughts of what had happened at the prison. I felt so heartbroken over the fact that Alita had used me the way she did. All the time I spent with her, all the things I gave her, all the things I said to her... It was all a huge waste of time. Alita just took my heart, threw it on the ground and stomped on it. All she wanted to do was use me for her own personal gain.

"Wocky?" Mom asked me in concern, "Are... Are you alright? You're... Crying."

I felt my face and realized that my cheeks were wet. I didn't even notice that I was crying, which was something I never did. Normally, I'd be embarrassed to be seen in a state like this, but during this moment I didn't even care. I was too lost in depression to even want to do anything about it.

"Mom, I..."

I tried really hard not to break down and cry even more, but I just couldn't as it all came out.

"... I can't believe it! I can't believe that the one woman I loved... The one I was going to marry, she... She used me and threw me out like trash! She never loved me at all! Did you see what she said at the prison! It was nothing like how I knew Alita! She hid behind that sweet and caring image in order to fool me!"

Mom put her arms around me in an attempt to comfort me. I just sat there and cried, and I couldn't find a way to stop. I had never felt so sad in all my life. I heard Pops walk into the room when I heard him gasp lightly. I looked up at him with my teary eyes. I could tell that he was very concerned about how I was feeling. I let go of Mom as Pops sat down on the other side of me and began to talk to me.

"Son, I... I'm sorry for what had happened to you. I wish we could've told you sooner that she was trouble."

My heart sank as I heard him say that. He knew that Alita was playing me for a fool? I just had to ask why they kept that from me.

"Why didn't you tell me? You guys could've saved me from making the biggest mistake of my life!"

Pops sighed and said, "We didn't have the heart to tell you. And besides, we were only making assumptions at the time. We didn't know that she truly had bad intentions."

"Your father and I", Mom chimed in, "We didn't want to sound like overprotective parents. You're an adult now, sweetheart, and we have to let you make your own decisions."

I sort of agreed with her, but I still was upset at the fact that they didn't warn me about Alita trying to use me.

"But Mom, I-"

"Son", Pops said, "I think you learned a very valuable lesson from this, didn't you?"

"What do you mean, Pops?"

Pops sighed and continued what he was saying.

"Haven't you begun to see things in a different light? Aren't you going to be more careful in the future about the decisions you make?"

"Well, I guess so. I'll sure never fall for some girl's lies ever again."

"I thought it was quite foolish of you to marry someone that you just met", Mom said, "And since you didn't to know her well enough, look what happened."

"I know, Mom."

I then looked down and started to feel somber again. Thanks to Alita doing all of this to me, I was starting to feel like I couldn't trust women ever again.

"... I don't think I can ever love again."

"Oh, don't say that!" Mom said, "Just because Alita was horrible to you doesn't mean someone else will! The right woman will find her way to you, I'm sure of it!"

In my current state, I really didn't want to have to deal with dating anyone for a very long time. I didn't want to face heartbreak again, nor do I want to have to be worried about someone using me for their own selfish needs.

"... I don't know. I think I want to take a break from women for a very, very long time. Possibly forever."

"Wocky..."

I then decided to go upstairs to my room to further bury myself in self pity and sorrow. I wanted to be alone for a long time. I was so heartbroken that I didn't want to do anything.

"Why did this have to happen to me?"I shouted at myself, "Why did I have to get involved with her? If it wasn't for me getting shot by that Rivales punk none of this would be happening right now! I just feel so stupid for falling in love with someone who never loved me at all! I should've known that she was up to no good!"

I laid on my bed and looked up at my ceiling. All I could think about was what Alita had said during the trial and what she said at the prison earlier that day. Would I ever be able to recover from this depression? Would I ever stop crying and wallering in my own sorrows? I felt absolutely disgusted with myself. Soon, I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

"Wocky?" I heard a voice say in my sleep.

I opened my eyes and looked at my clock. It read '10:34 AM'. I must've fallen asleep for about an hour or so. I then looked at the source of the voice. It was Mom carrying a plate with a Belgian waffle on it. I had forgotten that I didn't eat breakfast this morning before going to visit Alita.

"Are you awake?" She asked, "I brought you some breakfast. You haven't eaten all day."

I took the plate from her and began to eat what was on it as I listened to her talk more.

"I really hope you have a change of heart someday, Wocky. I know there is someone out there that will love you for who you are, not for your material possessions. You just have to have hope and faith."

"Oh, don't get sappy on me, Mom", I said, "You're just trying to make me feel better."

"Of course I am. It's my job to make sure you're happy."

After I finished eating the waffle, I gave the plate back to Mom as she began to walk away, but stopped before she got the door frame of my room.

"Say", She began to ask, "Why don't we go to the park today, just you, your father and I? We haven't spent any quality time in ages. I think it would good if we did that. I think we all really need each other after going through all of this. What do you say?"

"Sure", I said, "Might as well go. I need to get my mind off of Alita."

So later that day, we went to People Park and had a picnic there and bonded like we never had before. At this point in my life, they were who I needed the most. Even though Alita broke my heart, I knew my parents would be by my side. And hopefully, maybe someday, I'd find someone who would actually love me for me.


End file.
